


Dancing a Viennese Waltz

by CoffinInk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Horny Sirius, Lonely Sirius, Lonely Snape, M/M, Overconfident Sirius, POV Sirius Black, Really Tired Snape, Short One Shot, Snape's a little sassy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinInk/pseuds/CoffinInk
Summary: Sirius, being the overconfident arrogant bastard he is, unexpectedly pulls Snape into his room and declares that he wants to fuck him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	Dancing a Viennese Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> I marked this a one-shot because I haven't decided if I'll be writing more. This may be it. Eventually I might add more chapters with Sirius continuing to pine for Snape, as well as him having to confront the fact that he's incredibly lonely.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Please enjoy!!

Sirius’s head snaps up. He knows that Albus has asked for his opinion on what is likely a matter of great importance, but Sirius hasn’t been paying attention. His eyes and his attention had latched onto Snape like barnacles on a boat, unwilling to depart though clearly not belonging. 

He really didn’t mean for this to happen. He’s sure that he still loathes the bastard, but something about the way he moves, the way he speaks, the way he’ll stare at Sirius with such a vicious fury has become attractive to him, and it’s gotten worse over the last month. Sirius suspects that he had some semblance of feelings for the man long before that, but lately his mind has been out of control. When Snape speaks it’s like a dagger slicing through butter, too sharp yet something smooth and elegant about the way each word glides through the space between his thin lips.

Sirius turns to Albus. He has no idea what he could say; he doesn't even know what direction the conversation has flowed in.

“Sirius?” Albus prompts again. “Would you care to add anything?”

“No, thank you. I believe everything has already been said,” Sirius responds fluidly.

Albus nods. “In that case, we shall move on what can be done to prevent the Ministry from further disrupting the education at Hogwarts. As Severus stated before, Voldemort will likely use his hold over the ministry to infiltrate the castle.”

As Albus continues to speak, Sirius’s thoughts slip under the table. Snape’s hands are hidden below its surface, and Sirius finds himself fantasizing about what they could be touching. He pictures Snape’s hands resting along the tops of his thighs or hanging in the space between his legs, and wonders how the man’s legs are positioned beneath the slab of opaque wood. Sirius has lost count of the times he’s thought about forcing those legs apart and devouring every inch of the man.

When Albus adjourns the meeting, Sirius stands quickly and moves himself into the hallway, where he waits for Snape to pass him by. Sirius knows that Snape is often one of the last to leave, frequently hanging back to discuss matters of higher confidentiality with Dumbledore.

When Snape emerges into the hallway, Sirius grabs his arm and Apparates them both into his room. They land messily, Sirius still clenching Snape’s forearm. Snape pulls away in disgust as he looks around the room, eyeing the unmade bed in the corner. Sirius really didn’t have a plan when he brought Snape here - the idea had come to him on impulse when he saw Snape alone - and he has not prepared his room. Sullied clothes lay in a pile next to a stack of used mugs and plates. A desk stands next to a tall bookshelf, the wall behind it covered in posters for muggle bands Sirius worshipped two decades back. A mirror on the far wall is shattered on the top to the point where anyone trying to look into the glass has to squat to see themself. Light from a single lamp leaves the room dim enough that part of Snape’s face is obscured, and he looks a little dangerous as he turns back to look Sirius in the eye.

Before Sirius has time to anticipate Snape’s moves, Snape’s wand is out and he has Sirius’s muscles locked in place. Only his jaw is unstuck from the rest of himself, giving him a chance to explain why he brought Snape to his room. Sirius grinns madly - finally someone is treating him as he should be, the way interactions were before Askaban. Before his emotions were mutilated, before everyone saw him as nothing more than a broken man. 

“I like the foreplay,” Sirius cracks.

Sirius sees the gears in Snape’s mind spinning, sees the moment it clicks and Snape understands that Sirius wants to fuck him. Sure enough, “You want to fuck me,” he says.

“God, yes. Take off your clothes, it’s hard to picture you with all those layers on.”

Snape scoffs, removing his hex now that he’s realised that Sirius isn’t a threat. “You’re dimmer than I took you for.” He leans himself back onto the wall and runs a hand across his tired face. 

Sirius groans, rocking his head back and his chin forward as he heaves a great sigh. “You’re tantalising, you know.” He sighs, “At least let me suck you off - it’s not like you’re getting some anywhere else, and we both know it’ll be good.”

“You might be surprised.”

Sirius grimaces playfully. “Doubt that.”

Snape looks toward the door, bringing his arms together and crossing them across his chest. Sirius looks at the man’s profile hungerly. He sees himself laying kisses along Snape’s jawline; he longs to stare endlessly into the man’s onyx eyes. He brushes the feelings aside, speaking candidly to the man once more. “You know, I have so many ideas already.” 

Snape leisurely turns to face him. Sirius takes his silence as a signal to continue. 

“For when I fuck you,” Sirius says.

“Naturally.”

“And if I dont fuck you now -” Sirius whines, throwing himself onto the bed behind him “-you know I wont be able to stop thinking about it. About you.” He smirks. “And I’ll just keep wanking off to you.”

“Is that so?” Severus asks, amused.

Sirius grins and pulls himself from the bed. He moves until he’s only a few paces away from Snape. “Just being here with you like this - alone - is too intense for me to cope with. Takes a lot of strength not to just-” Sirius stops, pulling his robes off and leaving his chest bare. He sees Snape’s gaze trail across his exposed skin, sees desire spike quickly before Snape quickly extinguishes it. He almost blushes, but reminds himself that he’s in control here, that he has nothing to worry about. “You wouldn’t dream of telling anyone, would you?”

“Isn’t it ironic how it’s all worked out, Black. You, desperately trying to get into bed with my slimy, greasy-git self. Or, at least that’s how you’ve described me since the first time you laid eyes on me.”

“Still a git, don’t worry. Don’t go off and have an identity crisis now, Snivelly.”

Severus lets out a cold laugh. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He turns from Sirius and reaches the door. “I hate to disappoint but I must be on my way. You’ll find that many things in the world come before your cock.”

“Yours, for example.”

“What?” Severus turns back to face him.

“Fuck, Snivels. Still such a prude.” Sirius shakes his head, mocking Snape.

“Ah. Terrible sense of humour you have, Black. Farewell.”

“Like you know a good joke at all,” Sirius responds desperately. He doubts he’ll be able to pull Severus into any space with him alone a second time. “Don’t you want it? You’ve hated me so long. What better way to let go of your resentment than to fuck me, to see me without my usual elegant control?”

“You’re far from elegant.” Snape turns back to Sirius slowly. His eyes narrow and his lips press together tightly. “What is it you so desperately want to do to me?”

Sirius is prepared. “I’ll have you tear your clothes off. You’ll sit on the bed and I’ll open your legs and take your cock to my mouth. Once you’re panting and moaning and humming my name, I’ll turn you over and fuck your ass until you scream. I’ll pull your head into my chest once you’ve come all over me and I’ll run my hands through your hair as you quiver in my arms. You’ll be gone before the morning.”

Much to Sirius’s surprise, Snape steps towards him. His eyes are creased at the edges, his forehead pinched as he leans into Sirius, hesitating for a moment before he brings their lips together. As Snape brings his arms around Sirius, pressing his thumbs into his lower back, he deepens the kiss and closes any distance between their bodies. When he pulls away, he lingers for a moment, letting his bottom lip catch on Sirius’s own before stepping backwards.

“No, I don’t think so,” Severus drawls. He pulls his wand from his robe, and with a sarcastic smirk, he’s gone and Sirius is alone again, his heart dancing a Viennese waltz.


End file.
